


A Chain Around Your Neck (And A Chain Around Mine)

by toucanpie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captivity, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Forced Arousal, M/M, Unreliable Narrator, that fucked up thing I think about sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26346115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toucanpie/pseuds/toucanpie
Summary: Mr Stark needed Peter's care.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39
Collections: We die afen and afen





	A Chain Around Your Neck (And A Chain Around Mine)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ba_lailah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ba_lailah/gifts).



Sometimes Mr Stark cried.

Peter never judged him for that because he understood. He'd spent the last five years without anyone and in that time he'd cried a lot of tears, too. 

He felt bad about how much Mr Stark missed the others, but if they knew where he was they'd say Peter couldn't have him, that he wasn't Peter's to keep, that and other hurtful things. They wouldn't understand how long Peter had been without him and what each minute alone had felt like.

"Peter."

Peter watched Mr Stark carefully like he did every time he spoke. He was thinner again, because he still wasn't eating enough, and his skin was still pale even though Peter had brought him the special lamps.

"Peter, this isn't - "

Peter shuffled closer and used the sleeve of his suit to dry off the moisture on Mr Stark's cheek. " - okay" was what Mr Stark usually said next. "Peter, this isn't okay," in that soft voice he used when he thought Peter was having a bad day. Sometimes he followed it up by saying they could talk about anything, "didn't he know that?". Or he'd say "hey, Pete, you know that place you used to like that had sundaes, maybe we should go there one day, just you and me." 

Sometimes it made Peter sad just to think about that, about a world where he could take Mr Stark out for sundaes without someone seeing him and Peter getting in trouble. Where they could sit and talk like they used to. Where they could lie on the grass together and try and remember the names of every planet they saw when they were in space.

"It's going to be okay," he had to say to himself out-loud, to them both. 

Because if he had Mr Stark and Mr Stark had him, what else did they both need?

*

"Peter, no - "

Sometimes they had problems. 

"Peter, stop it."

But that was only because they'd been together for awhile now.

"Peter, _please_."

There were ups and downs in any relationship and what kept people together was the love underneath everything else. 

"Peter, you can't keep doing this."

*

Peter was never going to stop loving Mr Stark, not even when he died. He was just going to love him in the next life and then the one after that.

He even loved Mr Stark on the days when he didn't want to be with Peter in the dark. Even on the days when he tried to escape. In fact, Peter loved Mr Stark more for each time he tried to get free of the webbing, for each time he fought while Peter pulled his legs apart, for each time he tried not to swallow the pill Peter put in his mouth that helped him get ready for bed.

*

Mr Stark was smarter than him, he was older and he was probably stronger too, and he didn't really want to escape because he didn't want to be without Peter either. 

Peter could see the regret in his eyes every time he tried to get free.

Like the time when Peter had come home from patrol and Mr Stark had had one hand loose. He'd looked up at Peter from across the room and his whole face had changed (into regret, Peter knew). 

And the one time Mr Stark had made it halfway across the room and almost to the kitchen cabinet where the utensils were -- he'd looked up and spotted Peter at the door and then he'd curled up on the floor and stopped moving (he wanted to stay, see? He never wanted to leave, he wanted to be with Peter just as much as Peter wanted to be with him).

(Peter had taken extra care of him that night, on that day that Mr Stark had almost made it to the knives. He'd laid out the softest sheets he had on the bed and webbed Mr Stark up extra safe to carry him over there. Mr Stark had been so tired his limbs had been loose and floppy as Peter got him comfortable on the pillows. He hadn't even protested when Peter had decided to do something special and use his mouth on Mr Stark instead of riding him the way he usually did. 

And later on, when Mr Stark had come inside Peter with his thighs trembling and his mouth falling open on desperate sounds, he'd even let Peter lie on top of him peacefully instead of trying to move away like he did most nights.)

*

And sure, some of the things Mr Stark did hurt just a little (like when he said Peter didn't mean anything to him, and that he never wanted to see him again, and that he wouldn't ever love Peter back no matter what he did). But Mr Stark had always said things that hurt a little, even before Peter had had to take him away from his friends (like when he'd said "I'm gonna need the suit back" and "I wanted you to be better". Even the tiny hurtful things like "that wasn't a hug").

When people loved each other a lot they had the best ways to make each other hurt, that was what May said.

*

There's only one way for them to be together now and it goes like this:

Mr Stark has to stay inside, in the apartment that Peter found for them where the rich man who wasn't nice to cats used to live. There he lets Peter cook for him and together they watch the shows he likes. 

With dinner every night he has to take his pills (Peter has to be firm about this rule now, because Mr Stark doesn't get enough vitamins otherwise and Peter doesn't know what he would do if Mr Stark got sick).

And when it's a special night, Mr Stark has to swallow one of the little pills too, the ones that take a while to work, but that make Mr Stark's body remember how special Peter is. 

Then, when they're both ready, Peter will web them across to the bedroom and he'll take off Mr Stark's clothes and they'll be together in the quiet and the dark like they should.


End file.
